The Hunger Games: YouTube Edition
by TooTiredToWorkTooBusyToSleep
Summary: Set 250 years after the Dark Days. It's the 10th Quarter Quell and the Capitol haven't prepared a card for this. No-one thought the Games would last this long. They issue a survey in the Capitol to see what interests the public. The answer: YouTube. How will the peoples favourite YouTubers do in The Hunger Games?
1. TRIBUTES AND SPONSERING

-UPDATE: I realised that my Careers werent exactly Career-like and so I've made some adjustments to the tributes. I also changed a few things in the sponsor system

xoxo-

* * *

><p>So, I thought I'd start the New Year off with a new story.<p>

This is a Hunger Games/Youtube crossover! For this chapter I'm just posting the Tributes and the point system for sponsoring! I have a notebook with this story in it and I'll keep track of the sponsors and the points there. I'll do my best to update weekly but this year I have exams that are a "big deal" so it'll be hard. If I don't update, don't freak. **J****UST TO MAKE IT CLEAR JUST IN CASE SOMEONE WERE TO TRY AND REPORT THIS STORY**- I have a general idea of what's going to happen. _**Sponsoring wont ensure a person winning.**__ It helps them stay alive longer. I may change my mind half way through about who will to win but that will be __**my decision**__._  
>I had to say that because stories with a sponsor system were deleted in the Great Purge because of the authorreader interaction. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed 3

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>TRIBUTES:<span>**_  
>D1- M: Jesse Wellens (from PvP)<br>F: Jeana (from PvP)

D2- M: Marcus Butler  
>F: Jenna Marbles<p>

D3- M: BriBry  
>F:Tanya Burr<p>

D4- M: Jason Samson

F: Carrie Hope Fletcher

D5- M: Luke Cutforth  
>F: Emma Blackery<p>

D6- M: Phil Lester  
>F: Boxxy<p>

D7- M: Caspar Lee  
>F: Hazel Hayes<p>

D8- M: Alfie Deyes  
>F: Zoe Sugg<p>

D9- M: Dean Dobbs  
>F: Marzia Bisognin<p>

D10- M: Jack Howard  
>F: Bethan Leadley<p>

D11- M: Chris Kendall  
>F: Candice (idk her last name. She's candysomething on youtube)<p>

D12- M: Tom Ridgewell

F: Cherry Wallis

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT SYSTEM:<strong>_

**EARNING POINTS:**  
>Review: 4<br>Favourite: 6  
>Follow: 6<br>PM (saying who you want to sponsor): 8

* * *

><p><strong>SPENDING POINTS:<strong>  
>Matches: 2<br>Food: 5-40 (depending on the food)  
>Drink: 6 (clean drinking water is the only option)<br>Weapon: 5-50 (depending on the weapon) (no modern weapons [guns, bombs etc])  
>Aid: 5-35 (depending on the type) (aid includes water purifying tablets, self heating food etc)<br>Map: 50

* * *

><p><strong>I'll only accept Sponsors that are logged into their accounts as it is easier to keep track of points that way.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>SPONSORING A TRIBUTE:<span>**

_In your review you must state:_

-Name of Tribute

-What you are buying (**MUST** be specified) *****

-If it will be a regular thing or once off.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__ There is no use in saying _

_ " Marcus _

_ Aid_

_ Regular"_

_as it wont count. If you want some sort of aid it must be specified._

_**Example:**_

_"Marcus_

_ Water purifying tablets_

_ Regular"_

* * *

><p>^Say you buy matches for 2 points.<p>

**_Regular_**: Every chapter after that your tribute will receive matches and 2 points will be deducted from your tally at the end of each chapter.

_**Once off**_: You get one box of matches and only 2 points are deducted from your tally. If you wish to buy more you will have to submit another review.

* * *

><p>Sponsors and their points will be posted at the end of each chapter.<p> 


	2. SPENDING SPONSORSHIP POINTS

**WEAPON**

**COST**

**Knives (pack of 5) **

10

**Arrows (quiver of 20) **

10

**Arrows (quiver of 10) **

5

**Spear **

10

**Axe**

20

**Baton **

5

**Bow **

15

**Mace**

20

**Net**

15

**Sickle**

20

**Slingshot**

5

**Sword**

25

**Trident**

50

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>FOOD<span>**_

**_COST_**

**Soup**

5

**Bread**

5

**Meat**

20

**Fish**

15

**Fruit**

10

**Cheese**

10

**Veg**

10

**Feast**

40

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AID<span>**_

_**COST**_

**Snares**

10

**Plasters/bandages **

5

**Water Purifying Tablets **

4

**Self Heating Food **

10

**Canteens or water skins **

10

**Clothing **

15

**Blankets **

10

**Sleeping bag **

10

**Fire starters **

20

**Medicine or first aid supplies **

15

**Rope **

10

**Pack or bag (empty) **

5

**Pack or bag (full) **

20

**Water container (empty) **

5

**Water container (full) **

10

**Spile **

15

* * *

><p>Medicine depends on your tributes current situation in the arena.<p> 


	3. PRE-GAMES PART ONE

**Dan POV**

The train pulls into the station in the Capitol. I never want to get off this train. The food here is amazing. I have my own Avox to bring me anything I want. It even has a gaming room. I've played my fair share of games but compared to these ones, the graphics are so shit. These games looked so realistic!

I'm pushed out of the train into the station. Photographers take picture upon picture of me. One yells at me, telling me to smile. I pull my best derp face and walk away, Peacekeepers surrounding me. The fashions in this city are mental. I swear I saw someone with purple skin. Apparently the trip to the Training Facility is long and boring so I pull out my camera, "Hello Internet!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>BriBry POV<span>**

The head trainer finally lets us leave and I run as fast as my long legs will carry me out the door, I underestimate the height of the door frame and whack my forehead against it. I curse under my breath and duck under it. The room has one long table in the middle of it. I fail to notice the decorations as the whole table is covered in plates of food. I sit down at the middle of the table and pile my plate with food. I take a bite out of the roast swan and grin. It's delicious! The other tributes sit down and pick at the food on the table. I swear I even hear one complain about it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dean POV<span>**

It should be illegal to have to leave such a comfy bed at such an ungodly hour. Bang on nine o'clock my prep team bursts into my room, opens my curtains and drags me out of my bed.

They run me a hot bath filled with bubbles and some weird stuff that gets rid of bruises and cuts. They leave me to soak for a while.

My prep team come back a half hour later and hand me a towel. I wait for them to leave but they bustle around the room, getting makeup ready , setting out my costume and melting something.

"What are you melting?" I ask as I try to get out of the bath without flashing them.

"Its wax, silly," The one with purple hair and gold irises says, giggling as if it should be obvious.

"WAX?" I exclaim. I stand up in the bath and quickly wrap my towel around me.

"Why do you need wax?" I ask and try to step out of the bath. My foot catches on the side and I fall onto the hard floor.

"We're going to wax your legs, duh!" the purple one says again.

"And your chest," the one with the red hair and red irises to match chimes in.

"And possibly your back, if it needs doing?" the one with the third eye tattooed on her forehead finishes.

"You have got to be kidding me. What happened to the old ways of 'preserving manliness' or some crap like that?" I argue.

"Honey, times have changed. Its all about smooth, blemish-free skin and no bodily hair," the pink one smiles.

I get thrown a pair of black boxers and the 3-eyed woman says, "Don't worry, we're not going near your-"

A man dressed in black suit pants and a black shirt walks in during the middle of her sentence.

"Chop chop! We don't have all day! Start waxing!"

* * *

><p>I know this is a pretty pathetic attempt at an update but I figured it was better than nothing?<p>

-TheRaggedyGallifreyan


	4. PRE-GAMES PART TWO

**A/N:** YAY FOR SUMMER HOLIDAYS! I've been on them for a while but neh. Read till the very bottom, kay? I have stuff to say xx

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emma POV<span>**

"I am not putting that thing on"

I stare at my stylist, Lectra, who is trying to force me into a long plastic tube.

"It's completely ridiculous"

I back away from her and she grins.

"But you've already put the underpart on. You complained about that at first too"

I look down at the white latex catsuit-thing that i had been forced into. It clung to every part of my body and even had one of those weird hood things that cover up all your hair. It also **squeaked** when I walked. SQUEAKED.

"At least this will cover you up a bit", she smiles again.

I sigh and motion for her to hand it to me. She passes it over and I throw it to the other side of the room. As she runs to get it I scurry out the door, my bodysuit squeaking rapidly.

* * *

><p>As I'm running down the corridor I see Luke leaving his room, already in the stupid costume. When I reach him he sticks out his leg and i go sprawling on the floor.<p>

"Luke! You bastard!" I curse, scrabbling to get to my feet.

Unfortunately, as soon as I get to my feet, my prep team are upon me. My stylist gets them to hold me still and she somehow manages to force me into it. When my head and arms are sticking out of the right holes, I glance up and Luke is standing in front of me, smirking like an idiot.

He reaches up and spins the rotors that are on the top of the tube. "We're windmills", he smiles and I slap his hand away.

Lectra hits a switch at the back of our costumes and the rotors spin on their own. I groan.

* * *

><p>The chariot parade was the same as every other year. Thousands of screaming psychopaths, eager for our blood to be shed and a tonne of cameras. Perfect. I <strong>really <strong>wanted all of Panem to see me dressed as a windmill.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>COSTUMES<span>**_

**District 1**

Sequined formal-wear

**District 2**

Peacekeeper outfits

**District 3**

Wires with plug hats

**District 4**

Merpeople

**District 5**

Windmills

**District 6**

Front and back end of a bus

**District 7**

Lumberjacks

**District 8**

Peacocks

**District 9**

Wheat

**District 10**

Front and back end of a cow

**District 11**

Flowers

**District 12**

Canaries

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marcus POV<span>**

My muscles strain against the weight of the boulder replica I'm lifting. I hold it over my head and launch it at my target. They collide and the wooden target splinters. I look at the judges and they seem only slightly impressed. I pick up a javelin and throw it the length of the room. It lands in the gap between two of the floorboards at the foot of a target. I groan to myself. Why did I try that? I know javelin throwing isn't my strength. I move on to the next weapon I can put my hands on. A bow. I fire arrow after arrow at a target at the opposite end of the room. All but one hit the middle.

The judges seem slightly more impressed now. I look around and stride over to the fire starting stand. I try my best but the kindle won't take. As I go to move on I am told that my time is up. I leave the room cursing myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>POINTS<span>**_

**District 1-**

M: Jesse Wellens (from PvP) 10  
>F: Jeana (from PvP) 9<p>

**District 2- **

M: Marcus Butler 7  
>F: Jenna Marbles 8<p>

**District 3- **

M: BriBry 6  
>F:Tanya Burr 6<p>

**District 4- **

M: Jason Samson 8

F: Carrie Hope Fletcher 7

**District 5- **

M: Luke Cutforth 6  
>F: Emma Blackery 7<p>

**District 6- **

M: Phil Lester 6  
>F: Hazel Hayes 8<p>

**District 7- **

M: Felix Kjellberg 7  
>F: Zoe Sugg 4<p>

**District 8- **

M: Dean Dobbs 5  
>F: Marzia Bisognin 4<p>

**District 9- **

M: Jack Howard 6  
>F: Bethan Leadley 5<p>

**District 10- **

M: Chris Kendall 6  
>F: Candice Cathers 4<p>

**District 11- **

M: Tom Ridgewell 7  
>F: Cherry Wallis 6<p>

**District 12- **

M: Dan Howell 5

F: Catrific 7

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, it's a crap update. But its like 2 in the morning and I'm so tired and I wanted to update. Also, I know the costumes are weird but

a) They were the first thing I could think of

b) It's 2am

and c) Its the Capitol, they eat this shit up.

Thank you for putting up with me not really updating, I just want to get the pre-Games part over. Also, there will be no interviews, the next chapter will be the Games themselves because I'm bored with the pre-Games crap now :) Goodnight and I hope to update soon xx


	5. ALLIANCES

Hey guys xx

I'm in the middle of writing the first actual Games part of this fic but before I finish/upload it I want to give you guys the alliance lists! I hope to have the first games part up before 12pm GMT. If not it will most certainly be up tomorrow x I know I said that I'd be able to upload more this year but Tumblr is a never-ending void and I kept getting sucked in all all my free time was spent on it.. BUT I have deleted said Tumblr and now I'm on Christmas Break so *fingers crossed* I will have a good few updates for you soon! Mwah see you soon x

Careers:

Jesse

Jeana

Marcus

Jenna

Carrie

Jason

Alliance 1:

Bribry

Luke

Emma

Cherry

Candice

Alliance 2:

Dan

Phil

Chris

Catrific

Alliance 3:

Felix

Marzia

Alliance 4:

Dean

Jack

Bethan

Tomska

Alliance 5:

Zoe

Tanya

Hazel

I swear I made these alliances up before we found out that Luke and Emma and Dean and Bethan were going out! I'm freaking psychic!


	6. GAMES- DAY 1

So i know its past when I'd hoped to have it up but I was just waiting for my friend to get back to me after beta-ing this! This is by far the longest chapter i have written to date so enjoy x If you have any questions or concerns etc feel free to review or pm me xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Carrie POV  
>We sit side by side in the hovercraft that is taking us to the arena. No one speaks. They're all thinking the same thing as I am, that in just few hours we'll have to kill each other. I fidget with the sleeve of my arena outfit. Some sort of stretchy material, I'm pretty sure I heard one of the trainers mentioning something about fireproof. That can't be good.<p>

We land just over 20 minutes later and are immediately escorted under the arena where our pedestals await. Mine is side-by-side with Jason's. Jason, who has no idea what the other careers plan on doing to him. I'm given a hair-tie by one of the Peacekeepers and then they push me into my tube.

I tie back my hair as we're raised into the arena. I spot the other girls with long hair doing the same. The Cornucopia is set on the side of a mountain. From what I can see, most of the arena is covered in vegetation.  
>Our plates click into place and the sky lights up with the Capitol logo. I frown, this isn't supposed to happen.<p>

Patty Walters' face appears on the screen and he smiles down at us.  
>"Your Games are about to begin. Thanks to our wonderful President, I am allowed give you this one warning: get to the bunkers. As soon as this screen goes blank the countdown will begin. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour."<p>

The screen goes back to just being the sky and a beeping starts to indicate the countdown.  
>60...59...58...<br>I fixate on the bow and arrows just meters from me.  
>43...42...41...<br>I take a deep breath and ready myself for what's about to happen.

Zoe POV  
>The countdown reaches zero and I take off towards the Cornucopia. Just as I get there, I look to my left and I see Tanya taken down by a knife to the stomach from Tom. Behind them I see Marcus beating a collapsed figure with a mace. Two bangs of the cannon.<p>

I grab a blue rucksack at the foot of the Cornucopia and sprint in the opposite direction, back where I came from. I'm running towards the dense forest that's looming up ahead. It's eerily dark in there but I can use that to my advantage.

I run farther and farther in, running until I can't run anymore and then, finally, I make myself stop. There is a fallen log just in front of me. I sit down and open up my rucksack. Inside is an empty water bottle, some knives and a spile. I tuck a knife into my boot for quick access and take the bottle and the spile to a nearby tree. I hear a crack from behind me but I can't turn around. I'm being held in place. I look down and see the top of a spear protruding from my stomach and the tip is buried in the tree. The spile and bottle fall to the ground with a thud and I slump forward as the cannon sounds.

Jesse POV  
>I swing my axe and watch in awe as it slices right through Phil's head. His body slumps to the ground and his head bounces away. The cannon sounds and I grin. Jeana is at the Cornucopia, scavenging for arrows from mis-calculated shots. I spot a figure crouched behind some rucksacks behind her and I yell out.<p>

Quick as a flash she loads an arrow and fires. It pierces Hazel right in the chest and the cannon sounds. All the other tributes have either left the Cornucopia or lie dead, except for the Careers of course. I call the others over to me. Once we've gathered together, I nod and whisper one word, "now". Everyone except Jason knows what to do.  
>Jenna grabs Jason's arms and Marcus throws punch after punch into his stomach and face, all the while yelling, "We know what you did!"<p>

After a few minutes of this, he starts coughing up blood. Jenna lets go and he slumps to the ground. I take my axe and chop off each limb, one after the other, relishing in the screams. I leave the head for last. His screams end as soon as my axe hits him and the cannon booms.

Carrie hands me the firestarter we found in one of the bags and we roughly pile the body parts together and set them alight.  
>"Right, let's set up camp here" I say. Carrie looks at me skeptically.<br>"Do you have a problem?" I snarl, waving my axe haphazardly.  
>"I just think we should follow Patty's advice and try to find a bunker," she replies, looking straight into my eyes.<br>I scoff. "I call the shots in this alliance, got that? And I say we set up camp here."  
>"She's right," Jeana says from behind me, "We'll be safer."<br>"Leave if you want to, I'm staying put," I say in a menacing voice.

They look at each other and pick up their stuff. They walk towards the other side of the mountain as a rumble echoes throughout the arena and the ground shakes slightly. Smoke starts to billow from the top of the mountain. I'm safe here. They'd never destroy the Cornucopia.

"I'll enjoy seeing your faces on the screen tonight," I yell after them. I don't think they hear.

Jenna POV  
>We walk along in silence for a while, heading towards the desert that's sprawled out in front of us. The ground shakes every now and then but the farther away we get, the less it seemed to affect us.<p>

"Why are we heading towards the desert? Isn't that the stupidest thing to do?," Marcus asks, slowing down. Carrie shakes her head.  
>"These bunker things aren't going to be in plain sight. We're going to have to search for them. It'll probably be easier to spot ones that are underground on flat land like this than the ones in the forest," she replies. Marcus nods his head and we keep walking.<p>

Carrie POV  
>After about an hour more we finally stumble upon a metal ring in the ground. Marcus pulls at it and it reveals a spacious, well lit room. We climb down into it and look around. A plaque hangs on the wall. It says that the bunkers are here to keep us safe and to help ourselves to any water or bandages or herbs we may need. It also says that the door to this room will be deadbolted 15 minutes before the explosion - "Explosion?!" Jeana exclaims. We shush her. - and will open 30 minutes after. We have to be out within a half hour of the door unlocking or we will suffer.<p>

"This answers none of my questions," Jeana sighs. We nod as the screen on the wall switches on.  
>The Capitol anthem plays and the logo appears. We are watching the arena from the same cameras as the viewing audience at home. The deadbolts slide into place on the door and we realise what is about to happen.<p>

"We... get to see whats happening..?" Marcus asks. We shrug.

The camera switches to a group of people pulling at a metal ring in the side of a huge rock. It's a bunker but it's deadlocked. They are going to die. I recognise the people there. Candice, Tom and Catrific.

We sit back and stare at the screen as they panic, looking for somewhere to go. Tom spots a tree and the other two follow his example, climbing trees of their own. At that moment the mountain explodes outwards. The camera switches to the Cornucopia.

Lava and ash spew from the mouth of the huge volcano. Jesse was right, they wouldn't destroy the Cornucopia. The lava parts neatly around it. But that doesnt mean he's safe. The heat from the lava is unbearably hot for him and the smoke is filling the air around him. He sinks to the ground, deathly pale and sweating from every part of his body. Coughs rack his body and after a few more minute he grows still and the cannon sounds.

The camera switches to the three in the trees. The explosion has shaken Catrific from her tree and she's desperately trying to get back up. She's too slow. The lava catches up with her and she screams once, and the cannon sounds. Candice and Tom start to cough as the smoke and ash clouds around them. Candice coughs so hard she falls sideways. She scrabbles at the branch she was perched on, but to no avail. Her hands are too sweaty and she slides off with a cry of terror. Tom on the other hand has stopped moving completely. The air has smothered him. Two cannons sound.

The TV cuts to the Capitol logo again and the names of all the deceased tributes pop up.  
>Jesse, Tanya, Jason, Phil, Hazel, Zoe, Chris, Candice, Tom and Cat.<p>

We make sure we have all our supplies so we are ready to go when the deadbolt opens, most of us in shock. Jeana seems distraught at Jesse's death but, we all silently agree to let her grieve alone.

This is gonna be one hell of a Game...

* * *

><p>Sponsor points!<p>

Review: 4  
>Favourite: 6<br>Follow: 6  
>PM (saying who you want to sponsor): 8<p>

A fairyninjapirate **6**

Cheatengine343 **12**

FanGirl1320 **10**

GlowstoneKiwi **16**

MistWrites **28**

Samantha Lovegood **20**

IThinkIAmAnOwl **20**

MockingjayGal **24**

* * *

><p>Was Jason's death too brutal? Idk it's up to you! If you didn't like that kind of death tell me and I'll make sure to avoid it in future!<p>

Also, Samantha Lovegood, I just realised I'm after killing both characters you wanted to sponsor.. apologies. None of those points were taken off your total though!


End file.
